littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
DNA (album)
DNA is the debut album by British girl group Little Mix. The album was released on 19 November 2012 via Syco. The group began work recording the album in December 2011 and concluded in September 2012. Throughout the recording process, Little Mix worked with several producers, including TMS, Future Cut, Steve Mac, Jarrad Rogers, Richard "Biff" Stannard, Ash Howes, Jon Levine, Xenomania, Fred Ball and Pegasus. The album was co-written by Little Mix and they stated that they were involved in the development of the album as much as possible. Sonically, the album is a mixture of pop and R&B records. The album's lyrical content explores empowerment, relationships and heartbreak. Songs on the album were also co-written by members of other girl groups, including Nicola Roberts of Girls Aloud, Shaznay Lewis of All Saints and T-Boz of American girl group TLC. DNA received mostly positive reviews from music critics, who complimented Little Mix. The album's lead single, "Wings", was released on 26 August 2012, reaching number one in UK and Ireland as well as charting in Australia, New Zealand, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Hungary, Belgium, Canada and the USA. The second single, "DNA", was released on 11 November 2012, peaking at number 3 in the UK. Two post-album singles were released - "Change Your Life" was released as the third single in 3 February, while "How Ya Doin'?" was released as the fourth and final single on 17 April; both songs reached the top 20 in the UK. The album has subsequently placed in the top 5 in eight countries, most notably the USA where it became the first debut album from a girlgroup since 2006 to reach the top 5 - peaking at #4 on the Billboard Charts - as well as earning the highest Billboard chart position for a debut album by a British girl-group, breaking the record previously held by the Spice Girls' debut album "Spice". Background Shortly after Little Mix won the eighth series of The X-Factor, both Gary Barlow and Biff Stannard were rumoured to be writing songs for the group's debut studio album. On 25 January 2012, the group made an appearance at the National Television Awards, and performed the En Vogue song "Don't Let Go (Love)". They also accompanied The X Factor judges Barlow and Tulisa Contostavlos on stage to receive the Best Talent Show award won by the program. During an interview backstage, the group confirmed that they themselves had been writing material for their debut album, however had not yet received any input from Gary Barlow; and that plans to release their next single in March of that year were underway. It was announced, shortly after, that the release of the single had been delayed, and would now not be released until August. On 30 May 2012, the group announced through a live stream via Twitcam that their new single would be called "Wings", and a short snippet would premiere on Channel 4 that week after being played at their filming session for Alan Carr: Chatty Man. The group performed the single for the first time at the T4 on the Beach concert on 1 July 2012. "Wings" received its official premiere on BBC Radio 1 on 2 July 2012. The single debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart on 2 September 2012. On 17 September, the album's artwork was unveiled via the group's official Facebook page, which also confirmed that the album's second single, "DNA", would premiere on radio on 1 October and will be officially released on 12 November, a week prior to the release of the album. The album's track listing was revealed on 28 September 2012 when it was posted on Amazon.co.uk, along with the pre-order link for the album. An exclusive version of the album available at HMV comes with a free CD single of "DNA". Singles Little Mix Wings.jpg|"Wings"|link=Wings Little Mix DNA.jpg|"DNA (Single)"|link=DNA (Single) Little-Mix-Change-Your-Life-2013-960x960.png|"Change Your Life"|link=Change Your Life Little_mix_how-ya-doin.jpg|"How Ya Doin'?"|link=How Ya Doin'? Track Listing Charts Category:Albums Category:Little Mix